Truth or Dare
by Happynomnom
Summary: The night starts off with a game of truth or dare, a lot of vodka shots, and five hormone-crazy friends. Then things start getting hot in the closet when Nigel Uno is dared to do the dirty with Wallabee Beatles. Warning: Yaoi, smut, and slash. Requested by Notshipping15. 14, 25.


**This story is for Notshipping15 who apparently ships 14. **

**WARNING: Yaoiii Male/male intercourse and yeah. All that good stuff. And swearing. Lots of that. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimed. <strong>

* * *

><p>"Duuuude," he yelled, laughing, beer sloshing out of his cup and onto the front of his light-blue t-shirt. "Duuuuuuude!"<p>

"Don't do it, don't do it, oh my gosh… no!" she squealed, twirling her hair around her index finger in anxiety.

"Bloody hell…"

"Aww, dat's _nasty, _baby!"

"Oh my god, DON'T!"

Everybody screamed.

"That was easy peeeasy!" exclaimed Wallabee. He smacked his lips dramatically, winking at the outraged-looking Japanese girl sitting cross-legged a foot away.

"How? How did you _do _that, man?" cried Hoagie, laughing.

"Mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, orange juice, hot sauce, chocolate pudding, soda pop and vodka all mixed together? Are you crazy?! Wally, dat's disgusting," Abigail yelled, face-palming herself.

"And surprisingly awesome," added Hoagie.

"Shut up!" Abby said, smacking him with her hat. "Don't encourage him."

"I encourage you to kiss me," Hoagie replied, slinging his arm around her waist and puckering his lips. She slapped his cheek jokingly, and muttered in his ear, "Later."

"Your turn, Wally," Kuki piped up.

"Okaaaaay… Mm, Abigail, truth or daaare," he growled, expression going hauntingly dark. Everyone burst into drunken laughter.

"Dare! Only ninnies do truth."

"Okay, I dare you to see how long it'll take you to give your boyfwend a…" he motioned just below his torso at his manhood, sticking his index finger up suggestively.

It didn't take very long.

"Alright, den," Abby said cheerfully, glancing back at Hoagie, who was trying to subtly crawl into a nearby closet to… release himself. Abby stepped on a loose edge of his t-shirt, pinning him down. "Nigel, truth or dare."

"Uh…" Nigel thought for a moment. "Truth?" He was still more or less sober, and therefore smart enough not to choose dare.

"Ah, I see the problem," Wally said wisely. "Not enough boooooze." With that he chucked a half-full bottle of vodka at his British friend, who rather reluctantly took a swig. "More, you twit!" Wally exclaimed, laughing. Nigel grinned suddenly, thinking, _what the hell, _and chugged.

"Okaaay," he said, speech already starting to slur. "Nevermind. Dare."

"Ooooh," the other four exclaimed.

"You're so much more fun drunk, my friend," Hoagie said, clapping him on the back.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," Abby interrupted. "I dare yooou…" She thought for a few seconds, stepping off of Hoagie's shirt and setting herself down in between his parted legs. He hugged her from behind. "Mm…" She was suddenly distracted by Hoagie slinking a hand up her shirt. "Stooop," she whined.

"Make me," he growled.

"No sex for a week." Hoagie backed off immediately. "Anywaaays," she continued, turning back to the group. "Nigel, Nigel, Nigel… I dare you to make out with Wally in the closet."

"What?" Nigel squeaked. Despite the now empty bottle of vodka, he still appeared to be only a little bit drunk. On the other hand, Wally swooned towards him, falling dramatically on Nigel's lap, completely drunk out of his mind. Nigel vaguely noticed Kuki smiling behind her hand. She didn't appear to be drunk at all, even though he was sure that he'd seen her down a solid few glasses of whisky. Must be the traditional Japanese drink thing- sake- apparently it was extremely strong and probably the reason why the whisky hadn't affected her.

"Nigellll," Wally crooned, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Yeah?"

"You're… hot," he said, throwing his arms around Nigel's neck and gazing at him seductively. He felt a sudden rush of blood shooting down to his cock. Nigel could smell the alcohol on his friend's breath but he didn't really care. He was stunned into silence by the words.

"Right," Nigel finally managed, blushing furiously. Abby chuckled.

"Take it into the closet, you two," she said.

"Right." Nigel wasn't about to chicken out on the dare. He grabbed the bottle of beer Hoagie was drinking, downing it all in a few gulps.

"Vodka shot, mate?" Wally asked, doing one himself. Nigel nodded. Kuki got up from where she was sitting and poured a shot glass for him. She gave him a wry grin as she handed it to him, winking.

"Thanks," he slurred. Awkwardly, he tried to stand up with Wally still draped around him.

"Take it eeeassy for now, mate," Wally murmured into his ear. He guided Nigel over to the closet, opening the door and shoving him roughly inside. Inside was an extremely cramped and dark space. Nigel heard quiet laughter from his so-called friends. "Otherwise," Wally whispered, nipping his ear. Nigel stiffened considerably. "You won't have the energy to do me hard." He slammed the door shut.

"I'm already hard," he replied, feeling alcohol fire his courage.

"What's going on in there?" Abby yelled from outside, her voice muffled. "We wanna hear it!" she joked. "Not actually, though."

"Yeah, what is going on in there?" Wally asked Nigel seductively, pointing at the tent in his friend's pants.

"You'll be going _in _there if you don't shut up and kiss me," Nigel whispered, shoving him against the wall. Wally moaned quietly.

"Oh, that was hot. Fuck, Nigel."

"That can be arranged," he replied. With that, he ended any other conversation by slamming his mouth onto Wally's. He kissed him furiously, sliding his tongue into his throat. With one hand, he pinned both of Wally's wrists above his head, and with the other he pulled Wally closer to him. Nigel let out a groan when he felt Wally's hard cock pressing against his thigh. Wally apparently didn't like Nigel being the boss of everything and wrestled himself out of his vice-like grip, and once free, grabbed Nigel's waist and pushed into him. He smiled a little when Nigel moaned loudly. He felt Nigel pushing back and suddenly the pair tripped over something and went tumbling to the ground, one on top of the other, still kissing.

Meanwhile, outside of the closet, Hoagie, Kuki, and Abby sat, chatting happily, completely unaware of what was going on inside the closet other than a couple of thumps and a moan.

"Hey, are you two getting married anytime soon?" Kuki asked suddenly. After all, the five of them were finishing university that year. "I mean, you're already engaged, so it's not like it's a big deal."

"Well…" Abby began. "Dat's up to dis guy," she said, pointing at Hoagie.

"If it were up to me, I'd get married to you this instant."

"Yeah, 'cuz you just wanna have sex."

"No, it's because I want to have a long and lasting bond with you because you are so important to me and I love you so much," Hoagie responded. The two girls were stunned speechless.

"Awwwwww," Kuki swooned, finally breaking the silence. "That's so sweeeet." Her phone started ringing in her pocket. "Oopsies, that'll be my mom. I should probably go," she said, glancing at the time displayed on her screen.

"Aw, do you have to?" Hoagie whined. Abby nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I've got a plane to catch tomorrow, remember?" Kuki reminded them. She was heading to Japan for some business trip.

"Well, fine, we'll call a taxi for you."

After the three had exchanged goodbyes and Kuki had closed the door, Abby spoke.

"Naw, you just want sex."

"No, I want that _and _sex."

"Enough with the talking about sex."

"Then can I start doing you? Because otherwise I'm going to go…" He paused for dramatic effect. "_Nuts!_" Hoagie exclaimed, laughing crazily. "Get it? Get it? I'm going to go nuts, and these are my-" Abby just grabbed his hand, shaking her head and smiling, leading him into the bathroom and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the closet, things were getting hot. Really hot.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well then. That was… fun… ciao, everybody. The next chapter will be up asap. I mean… it's already written anyways…!<strong>

**-happynomnom **


End file.
